Handheld communication devices typically include various functionalities integrated into a single unit. A single handheld device may provide Internet access, web-browsing, video and/or music playing, text display and other functions in addition to cellular communications. The designs of such handheld communications devices may not be optimized for any single function, but rather the designs are typically compromised to provide all of the functions in one device. For example, the keypad may be sized to allow text entry and/or phone number entry; however, the keypad may not be utilized for video viewing. However, a device designed to be used exclusively for video viewing may include a larger screen size than a multipurpose device and a reduced keypad size or no keypad at all. Accordingly, a multipurpose handheld device typically compromises its design so that the device may be used for different functions.
Therefore, the optimization of some design features for certain functions is typically sacrificed to allow for the operations of all of the functions on a single device.